Intricate Details
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Of blood-stained costumes, foaming mouths, and sultry kisses. Dick and Babs have a unique way of flirting.


**Just a short one-shot, main point of which is me trying to get in the hang of the Batman/Nightwing universe.**

**Obviously this is kind of AU, just so I can get the hang of things. Dick is Nightwing, and Barbara is Batgirl. It's set in the three-year between period before Babs gets shot. **

* * *

One hand held a firm grip on her fiery-red locks, as the other played with the brush. She swept her bangs to the side, before pulling said black brush through her tangled wet hair.

The mirror reflected a tired young woman, red hair: wet and twisted, green eyes scrunched in calm fatigue. She had on a knee-length blue dress, the color matching that of the bloody costume draped over the shower-rod. She gave it a quick glance, as if just remembering that she needed to put it under warm water before the blood hardened. Her make-up was miniscule; just a smear of red lipstick, and a dusting of blush to her pale cheeks.

She pulled her brush through her hair once more, before grabbing the blow-dryer and plugging it in. The thing was so worn out that it needed five minutes to warm up once set up, so she took the time to grab the spandex suit and hang it over her shoulder. "Dick!" She called, looking down the hall for the costume-owner. His husky groan from the other room alerted her to his whereabouts, "I'm putting this in the wash!" Came her flippant response before she tucked the outfit into said machine.

A toothbrush in hand, Dick came strolling out of the bathroom looking particularly rapid with his peppermint toothpaste moustache. "How long until you're ready?" He asked with a quirk of the eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at the blue-tinted foam, shrugging, "maybe ten minutes?"

He smirked, "like this look, Babs?" His rough hands grasped her shirt, toothbrush having been discarded in the sink. It paid to have a good throwing arm. She held back her smile, trying with all her might to freeze her look of apathy.

"Dick, no! We have to get to the restaurant at eight on the dot!"

"We've got time for a quickie, eh?" He smirked against her, marking her collarbone with a trail of minty-froth. His lips were clean, his nuzzling having smeared the toothpaste across her neck, and he used this to his advantage. He murmured softly against her jaw, trailing close-mouthed kisses up to her lips. He kissed softly at the corner of her mouth, smirking when she closed her eyes and leaned into his warmth. When he pulled back to stare at her affectionately, Barbara blinked and shrugged him off. She signed loudly, wiping the residue from her neck with a barely-there grin.

She stepped quickly back into their shared bedroom, testing the side of the dryer for heat. Dick briefly stopped in the bathroom to wash his mouth of the foamy substance, before following her into the room, collapsing on the bed in an undignified heap.

He moaned into the pillows, flipping over to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Dick ran his fingers through his deep black hair, pausing to blow a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "Babs!" He groaned as she dipped her hair to get better access to her roots. She mumbled some sort of insult, before flipping him a nasty hand gesture. He laughed quietly, sitting up once again, and smoothing out his suit.

Her costume was folded over the foot of the bed, the yellow symbol blazon and bright against the black of the bed-sheets. He rolled his eyes at her almost obsessive neatness, then moved the sleeve to be slightly ruffled. Her eyes shot around to glare at him, and he laughed again. The hair-dryer shut off with a buzzing that rang in their ears, before dropping off into silence.

She smiled at her appearance, giving herself a nod of approval, before turning to beam at her boyfriend. "Ready?" She asked, her smile turning sultry when his smirk met her blue eyes. She swayed her hips back and forth as she stalked towards him, and he reveled in the motion, following her movements with a seductive grin.

He placed both hands on her hips, allowed his back to meet the bed as she shoved him down, her black-painted fingernails standing out against his white dress-shirt. He allowed her to trial her wet lips up his collar, before pausing at the corner of his eye. She let out a burning moan before collapsing against his lips, forcing the kiss to turn passionate and harsh quickly. She bit his lower lip with a dominance she knew the former-Boy Wonder enjoyed.

The kiss ended abruptly, both tugging themselves apart rather reluctantly. Barbara glanced at his watch, noticing the time and humming in displeasure, "Dick!" She huffed, pulling him along by their tangled fingers.

He rolled his eyes, a smirk reforming on his kiss-bruised lips. "We'll continue this later." He whispered into her ear as she grabbed the keys from the table.

"Don't make any promises you can't keep," she purred, lips brushing against his as she turned to look at him. He nodded, eyes promising a night without sleep. A night spent not on the streets as per usual, but in between the linen bed-sheets.

Dick grinned seductively, "I don't plan on it."

* * *

**If you noticed, I changed the color of Barbara's eyes during the story. This is due to her frequent eye change in the comics. I used it as a sort-of writing quirk. I like the idea of her eyes never being just blue or just green, but swapping colors almost with her mood.**


End file.
